


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: Highlight | Beast (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, F/M, M/M, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23038105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Highlight | Beast Ensemble/Original Character(s)





	Untitled

**11:20 AM**

You would think that living a life like theirs would be amazing.You'd get all the freedom you want to do anything you want and more.You don't have listen to what anyone else tells you to do.

Sadly that's not how the real world works.


End file.
